1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus including a bucky that allows an X-ray detecting device to be detached therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is used to identify an internal structure or a state of an object by irradiating X-rays onto the object and detecting an energy intensity distribution of the X-rays which have penetrated the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus can be used for medical examinations, and at security check points to identify an internal structure of an object or a piece of luggage.
For medical purposes, the X-ray apparatus has been widely used for chest radiography, abdominal film, frame film, sinography, neck soft tissue film, breast film, etc.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may include an X-ray detecting device configured to detect X-rays that have penetrated a human body or an object. The X-ray detecting device may be analog or digital. The digital X-ray detecting device has a high spatial resolution at an optimum level, and excellent time resolution and contrast resolution, and thus, provides a high quality image.
Recently, various sizes and types of the digital X-ray detecting devices have been developed, and, thus, apparatuses and methods are needed to easily accommodate the detectors of different sizes in the X-ray apparatus.